Voldemort's Secret Plan
by BOHOOO
Summary: What will Voldemort's secret daughter choose: her blooming romance with the Boy Who Lived... or her father's victory?


**Summary:**** Voldemort has one secret: he has a daughter, a daughter he was so keen to be kept as a secret. But as he loses the battle, he decides to use his daughter to finish Harry Potter for good. Voldemort's daughter as a Hogwarts student, she must lure Harry Potter into a deadly trap. But what will this girl choose: her blooming feelings for the Boy Who Lived or her father's victory?**

**Hey all! This is my first ever Fanfiction, so I really hope that you'll give it a try. The idea was just playing around in my head, so I decided to write it here…though I'm not really that sure if I'm creative enough to write a Harry Potter FanFic. But why not give it a try, right?**

**Anyway, please REVIEW!**

**Enjoy Reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or anything recognizable here. :)**

**Voldemort's Secret Weapon-Chapter 1 [The Plan]**

"**We are losing." This simple statement from Lord Voldemort caused murmurs and whispers throughout the long dining table where they are currently having their meeting. A meeting only for his most trusted and most loyal followers, which consist of Bellatrix Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy. Voldemort decided that Severus Snape should not be included in this meeting, because the former still has doubts about the latter's loyalty.**

"**Surely not, My Lord!" Bellatrix Lestange's shrill voice said, "I, your most faithful and most loyal servant, am here, My Lord, and I will assure you that I will do everything in my power to finish them all!" She puffed her chest proudly.**

**Voldemort has gone very tired of this. Almost every day he hears Bellatrix making such 'promises', though she always fails to accomplish any of them. **

"**Bellatrix, I do not need your useless assurances." Voldemort told Bellatrix, while the latter continued to look at him admiringly. "We need to act. We need a decent plan."**

**Not surprisingly, Bellatrix stated her obnoxious ideas; which consisted of some very nonsense ones. **

"**Silence!" He shouted as he stood up, pacing the room up and down, thinking…**

"**Love." A female voice said.**

**Voldemort spun around to see Narcissa Malfoy standing, looking quite nervous. "What did you say?"**

"**Love, My Lord." Narcissa said in a rather hesitant but strong voice, "Love is Dumbledore's favorite weapon against us. He speaks most highly of it. I just thought… well, maybe we could beat him with his own games."**

**Walking towards her, Voldemort asked, "And how, Narcissa, do we use **_**love**_**," he sneered at the word, as if it's the most disgusting thing to say, "to beat the other side?"**

**The Dark Lord's favor could be the only way to save her family, so Narcissa continued, "Dumbledore's favorite solution: love. Dumbledore's favorite pupil: Harry Potter. What if… My Lord… we use Brianna?" She glanced nervously at Voldemort, "Maybe she could lure Harry Potter and eventually, My Lord, you will have him against your own mercy."**

"**That was the **_**stupidest **_**plan I have ever heard!**_**" **_**came Bellatrix's voice, followed by a piercing laugh. **

**Voldemort shook his head; Bellatrix clearly doesn't see the perfectness of the plan. He liked this idea very much: he was sure this would work. But the thought of Brianna being exposed to the rest of the world is…unthinkable.**

**Nobody, apart from the Death Eaters who sit before him at this moment, knows of the existence of a teenage girl named Brianna Riddle, who happens to be at that very same house, at that very same time. She is beautiful with warm brown eyes, brown wavy hair and very, very pale skin due to the fact that never, not even once, had Brianna went out of the gloomy manor. She was kept as a secret, a secret Voldemort has been hiding for years. Brianna Riddle is Lord Voldemort's daughter. One night, one mistake, one baby girl who is now a beautiful lady locked inside the mansion for 15 years, never seeing anyone but her father and the Death Eaters her father trusted so much.**

**Voldemort never exactly paid much attention to the girl. He doesn't care about her in any way. That girl was the fruit of his unthinkable mistake, of his unusual weakness. Nevertheless, he kept the girl alive. He felt that, one day, he might find some use with her. **

**And today he did.**

"**That plan of yours, Narcissa, might actually work."**

**That's it for now! It's quite short for a Chapter one, Although I'm not really if I'm gonna… y'know, continue this story. As I've said, I'm not really ready to write anything now. I just wanna see if anybody would like my story. :)**

**Just pretend that Narcissa is an official Death Eater in this story.**

**Anyway, REVIEW please! If you want to see a certain something in Chapter 2, why not suggest it through REVIEWS? I'm very open to ideas, suggestions, questions or whatever.**

**Have a Good Day! :)**


End file.
